Recent studies conducted by the U.S. environmental protection agency (EPA) revealed that human blood and lipid tissues contain up to 400 hazards chemicals originating from cosmetics and food products. Those chemicals may bring about various cancers and various chronic disorders.
Such studies have encouraged the development of “all-natural” cosmetic compositions; however, to date, none of the available compositions, particularly those regarded as body soaps/shampoos, are 100% natural. Several of the products known today contain mainly synthetic ingredients, with only a very small amount of natural ingredients. Other products contain a higher percentage of natural ingredients, with some synthetic materials, mainly synthetic stabilizers and preservatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,555 [1] discloses herbal hair treatment compositions, which include natural herbs; however, the main components in the examples are the synthetic surfactants monoethanolamine lauryl sulfate and ethylene glycol monostearate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,901 [2] discloses cosmetic compositions containing plant extracts; however, according to the examples only a small percent of the formulations are plant extracts, while the rest of the components are synthetics.
French Patent No. FR2730634 [3] discloses a formulation containing one plant extract together with synthetic materials.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,476 [4] discloses compositions containing herbs together with synthetic soap ingredients.